tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
God Candidate
God Candidates are also known individually as a Person Who Became Closer to God, having had the required code installed in their brains via the wearing of the Faceless Mask. They are those who become, literally, candidates to be god: the ruler of the realm of Tenkuu Shinpan and enforcer of its rules and customs, which were all created by an unknown entity for the express purpose of creating a god. The one who becomes the perfect god will have all of his or her desires and wishes fulfilled, as possible by the rules of the realm. The god has even been said to be able to resurrect the dead, but this is never confirmed, and the information came from the Adminstrator, who may have simply been trying to manipulate the candidates. Those who have become god candidates receive abilities which are installed in their brains. Despite installation, they each have to put in the effort to recall and decompress the mental information pertinent to the activation of their abilities. It is also shown that persons who have become closer to god can confirm each other's candidacy through physical contact, as seen between Kuon and Yuri, who shook hands. Kuon felt Yuri's wavelength and knew for sure she was also like her -- a God Candidate. Abilities Some of the known abilities of a person who has become closer to god are the following: # Ability to Avoid Angel Attacks: '''Angels are forbidden to kill those who have become closer to god; however, it doesn't seem to be a default ability and must be manually activated for God Candidates to become immune to attacks. # '''Ability to Manipulate Masks: If their wavelengths match, or as long as the user's wavelength is above that of the Mask, he or she can control them. The number of masks that can be controlled differs from person to person. Similar to the first ability, it must be manually activated by that person's mental capacity to figure out how to carry it out. # Self-Reinforced Ability: This ability strengthens the physical capability of the person who has become closer to god, giving them the power to get rid of a mask. In the case of an emergency measure, such as an attack prior to when the code is fully installed, this ability is automatically activated and will no longer be compressed in the wearer's brain. # Hibernation Suspension Ability: Even if the wavelengths don't perfectly match, the person who becomes closer to god can intervene with an angel's brain and retrieve the original consciousness from the weak mask's controlling power, ending hibernation status. However, this requires the god candidate to have stronger willpower than the mask to override its control. # '''Railgun Control Ability: '''The ability to fire a railgun from the black tower by inputting commands through a cellphone, as seen with Kuon Shinzaki, the only person known to have this ability. # '''Ability to Observe Consciousness: '''As with Mamoru Aikawa, this ability allows its user to be cognizant of conscious organisms and have a limited sense for where they are in relation to them. # '''Ability to Measure Angels' Strengths: '''While mentioned in passing, this attribute is known to be useful in intuiting the various "levels" of combatants, a utilitarian skill if ever there was one. # '''Ability to Generate Apostles: '''Again, though only confirmed in Mamoru Aikawa, this ability lets the user turn humans into Apostles -- greatly increasing their strength and placing them under deep brainwashing such that they follow every order issued by the user. It is never explained if this works on Masks or Angels. Known Candidates Category:Terminology Category:People Closer To God